Built to Protect
by Schuneko
Summary: Torchwood and Dr Who does Fifth Element! I was asked and I answered! Loosely based on the movie. I may have messed with things, snuck in some smut (You don't mind right?) Also the script I found isn't exact to the movie, but I like it, hope you do too.
1. Before Time Was Time

**Pretty much said it all in the summary. Thought giving the Alternate's their own stories might get them 'out' there.**

 **So apologies as always if you've read these first two chaps, if not or you want to re-read...**

 **Enjoy!**

...

Somewhere in the Nile at the edge of the desert. A young boy and his mule zigzag along the bottom of sun scorched dunes. The mule and the boy finally reached a camp. A few tents; dwarfed by a huge temple door, jutting out of the sand. Unnatural, but somehow belonging. The camp is deserted, except for some kids by the temple entrance; holding large mirrors, reflecting light into the structure. The young boy, Omar, left his mule in the shade. He seized two goatskins from the animals back and headed inside the temple.

The young boy; made his way, uneasily, down a pillared corridor that opened into a vast room. Where a younger archeologist, River Song, stood on a small wooden ladder in front of a wall, across the open space. A young man was beside her, Rory, a student doing an internship. He had a large sketchpad in his hands.

Behind them is Aziz, whose job is to hold the last mirror which shone light into the expansive room. River is explaining her findings to Rory. "..When the three planets are in eclipse…" The woman's fingers traced across the wall. It was covered with symbols and strange hieroglyphs. "The black hole, like a door is open. Evil comes, sowing terror and chaos. See? The snake, Rory. The Ultimate Evil. Make sure you get the snake!" She pointed emphatically to the glyph, shown coming through a door between the three planets in eclipse. Rory's hand sketched the snake quickly. He was a natural artist.

"And when is this door opening snake act, supposed to occur?" Rory inquired with an arched brow.

The Professor's fingers touched the signs, as she calculated, muttering to herself. "Every five thousand years." River crowed with confidence.

"So I have some time…" Rory joked, as he reached for another pencil.

Omar was standing at the entrance to the chamber with the water bag, entranced by the sight. A hand fell on his shoulder. The young boy turned to a young priest in a rough milled black cannock. "I will take it to them my son." John Smith told Omar, softly. Startled but obedient, the boy gave the water bag to the Priest. "Go with the Goddess… be safe from Evil." John made the sign of the Cross on the boy's forehead, dismissing him. As soon as Omar is gone, the Priest turned a worried eye to River, who was back to work translating and Rory is dutifully sketching what she told him to.

River is musing out loud. "…Then arrange the elements of life against the Terror just so." Her fingers ran on. "Water…fire… earth, air…four elements around the fifth…" Her fingers fall on the one element that has a human shape, surrounded by all the others. Unseen, Smith opened the water skin and began to pour a vial of powder in. He hated that he had to do this, but it must be done. They know too much already.

Aziz started falling asleep, as was all too usual. The mirror fell as a result, and the light failed. "Aziz! Light!" River barked with a sigh. The boy struggled to stay awake. Standing up a little straighter. The mirror was lifted up and she started talking again. "…In which all the history of the Universe resides. All the strength...all the hope to protect us from Evil."

"Amen." John added stepping forward.

River turned to the Priest, who was pouring water into a tin cup from the skin. She smiled brightly at him. "Father John! It's the most extraordinary thing… The greatest find in history. Can you imagine the implications?"

"Only too well..." John sighed and added. "Here you must be parched." He handed the cup to River. She took it and had it almost to her lips when…

"I mean look. It's like a battle plan!" In her excitement Professor Song did not drink from her cup, much to Smith's chagrin. "Here the Good. Here the Evil." River points to the Five Elements. "A weapon against it. Amazing! I am going to be famous!" She cheered.

"Then let us toast to your fame! Here Rory." The Priest exclaimed handing the young man a cup. Hoping the new tact worked. "Drink!"

"To fame… salud." She again raised the cup, and then... Professor Song gasped in horror. "We cannot toast with water… Rory! In my sack… The Grappa!" John watched, disconsolate, as River tossed away her water.

 **~BtP~**

Rory however, had finished his own cup before running off into the tunnel. Outside, a monstrous linear shadow, disturbed the kid's game and gradually darkened the temple entrance. Rory is looking for the Grappa in Professor Song's bag. He discovered a machine pistol first, then a sound suddenly grabbed his attention. The young man leaned toward the corridor and saw part of a spaceship appear. Rory was paralyzed in his fear, he pressed himself against the wall, in the shadows, terrified, but sketching away like mad, as large shadowed figures lumbered past him. He began to blink, feeling the effects of the Priest's potion...

 **~BtP~**

Back in the other room, River kept reading over the inscription. "…This perfect person… this perfect being. I do not understand this. Perfect?" She snorted, no such thing right? "Where is that boy?" River wondered out loud, adding. "Rory!" She shouted. Then Professor Song; again, read from the wall. "And this divine Light they talk about. What is Divine light?" At that moment, the reflection from Aziz's mirror dropped again, the light failed. "Aziz light!" She barked without even turning, a sigh on her lips. In a flash the room is flooded with luminosity. "Much better, thank you Aziz…" The Archeologist went back to her work. "This is the most unbelievable thing I have ever seen…" She marveled, grinning to herself. Then River turned around, and is stunned speechless to find herself face to face with two Gallifreyan warriors. A dozen others filled the hall, manning the source of the light, large floating, and luminous globes. A Time Lord is leading his fellow 'troops' and the Priest bowed in subjugation.

The being stopped in front of John, who was still on his knees, face to the ground. "My Lord... She was about to discover everything, but I had the situation under control." Smith stammered, hoping to appease his alien 'Master'.

River meanwhile, is in a panic. "Who are you?" She demanded, sounding more scared than anything.

The Timelord held out his hand to the Priest. "What did I do wrong?" John wondered, fearfully.

"Servant, you and the thousand guards before you... You have done your work well, but we have to recover the elements." The alien being promised. He added in an explanation as John looked scared. "War will soon engulf your planet. We must keep them safe." The Time Lord then went over to the wall and appeared to be looking for a lock. He found it and used his metallic looking finger, which was more intricate than a key to a safe. The Lord turned his hand, activating a mechanism that opened the wall.

"Unbelievable!" River exclaimed.

The Timelord turned around, as if he was just remembering she was there. He crooked a finger and another one of the Gallifreyan warriors, waved his hand which, somehow, put Professor Song to sleep. The being in charge; then headed down the hallway, revealed by the opening and he was followed by his men. The Priest slipped in behind them. The Lord walked slowly; into a vast room. The ceiling was very high, pyramid-shaped. In each corner of the room; four vessels contain four rectangular twelve-inch stones, the four elements. In the middle, an opaque sarcophagus rested on an altar. The Time Lord stopped and contemplated it a moment.

"The Fifth Element..." John whispered to himself in awe. It was the first time he'd actually seen this room. He always knew the perfect being was there. 'Resting' till it was needed to save the world. He wondered if it was aware while it waited. But, that would be insane, not to mention cruel and he did not believe that of his 'Masters'.

"Take them and put them in a safe place." The Lord ordered and his men scrambled to carry it out. Well as much as their bulky armor, would allow them to scramble.

The Time Lord opened a case and his men proceeded to put the four, precious stones in it. They did so, one by one as the Priest watched on somberly. "Will the elements be gone now forever from this place?" John asked feeling sad, but understanding why they must be taken.

"When mankind comes to its senses. We will return." The Lord offered.

"Knowing mankind as I do, that could take centuries!"

"Time is of no importance, only life is important."

The Priest nodded and lowered his eyes, he knew better than to question the Lord. A Gallifreyan warrior put the fourth element in the case, before the Time Lord shut it and looked knowingly at his loyal servant. "When evil returns, so shall we." He promised, in an almost kind tone.

"We will be ready, my Lord." Smith assured, he was sure he'd be in a different regeneration by then, but still. He would not fail them.

Rory suddenly staggered into the room, brandishing the found gun. When he tripped, and the weapon accidently went off. The young man empties the clip in a panic and the Gallifreyan warrior carrying the case, crumpled to the ground. The wall had immediately began to close when Rory had started firing wildly, unable to control the powerful kicking gun.

"No! Don't!" John rushed the young man, in a panic. Hoping to end the needless bloodshed.

Rory, upon seeing the Priest coming for him, backed up. Causing him to stumble over a bag on the floor and knock himself out. Smith fell to the ground, seriously wounded, as is his lord. The other warriors were in a panic. "Hurry, My Lord! The wall's closing!" One such warrior begged as the wall continued to close and sand poured in from everywhere. The vast room filling up like an hourglass.

"A mission is a mission, Savoia. You'll learn that." The Time Lord picked up the case of stones and started to move, even knowing he wouldn't make it. He'd finally reached the wall, but he couldn't get through. His armor was too bulky, and the opening too small. Somehow, he managed to get his arm and the case through. "My apologies to General Kroi and my wife…" The lord stated sadly; just before the wall closed, crushing his arm.

The Lieutenant of the warriors, scooped up the case from the floor and started to run through the huge piles of sand. John was already starting to regen as he staggered after. The Gallifreyan boarded the ship, carrying the case reverently. The huge vessel's main hatch closed after him and it lifted off, speeding away. A gigantic shooting star flashed above the pyramids as the Alien ship passed in front of them and then headed for the stars. Its background; a star-spattered cosmos.

...

 **Tell me whatcha think!**

 **HEART Y'ALLS**


	2. Evil Returns

**I realize I've done some of the characters backwards as far as timeline.**

 **But I wanted it this way and Timey Wimey so nyah lol ^^**

 **ENJOY!**

...

500 YEARS LATER

A more modern, spaceship; code name Valiant, is floating past. It's a warship belonging to U.N.I.T, another name for the Federation Army. Inside the vessel, a technician was at a digital control screen. The young man was looking at a picture of three planets, projecting three straight lines. These lines all crisscross at one point. The image is identical to the one, which was observed by Professor Song on the Egyptian temple wall. Colonel Oduya looked out through the ship's window at one of the three huge planets in eclipse. "Don't you have anything? Not even a temperature?" He growled impatiently.

"The thermo-analyzers have jammed. One of them reads over a million degrees, the other's at minus 5000...Never seen anything like it." Captain Johnson replied, frustrated that she had nothing for the Colonel.

"It's taking shape." The tech cried as they watched. Outside the Valiant; In the middle of the shadows of space. A door to the nightmare had just opened. Evil is back!

Just before them was a round, moving mass, continually changing color. "What the hell can it be?" Johnson gaped.

"Hook-up with the president in one minute, Colonel." The young tech informed them.

Colonel Oduya does his best to remain calm. Telling them to send out probes.

 **BtPBtPBtPBtPBtPBtPBtPBtPBtPBtPBtP**

The interior of Toshiko Sato's office was tense. She's the youngest president ever and she's proud. Still she looks tired; her, actually quite beautiful features, worn down by various delegations, mainly military. Tosh entered her office with grim determination. There's a crisis in the air.

Mary; Toshiko's aid and known lover, leaned in to whisper in her ear. "On air in 30 seconds. Lover." She purred, knowing only Tosh will hear her. The president's alien 'consort' was completely professional when she needed to be, when she didn't. Well…

In the middle of the group is a Priest. His cannok reminiscent of Egypt, 5oo years ago. A younger woman, Rose, shy, and a priestess-in-training, attended the young man. Who isn't really young or a man at all. Not that you'd know by his youthful and human appearance.

The Valiant interior can be seen on a giant screen in the meeting room. They watch as Captain Johnson spoke to the Colonel. "President on line sir." She informed him.

Colonel Oduya leaned over his screen and seemed surprised to see the room but not the President. "I can hear you, Madame President, but I can't see you."

Tosh; rolled her eyes and huffed. Then she grabbed the mini-camera on her desk and yanked it around so her face filled the screen. "Is that better?" She asked with disguised frustration. He smiled a simpering 'ass kissing' smile and told her it was perfect. "I have to address the Supreme Council in 10 minutes. Just the facts please Colonel." She stated, kindly, but all business.

Thankfully the man nodded. "There are no results from the chemical and molecular analysis as of yet, all the calibers are overshot…we're hoping a thermo nucleatic imaging…"

Toshiko gritted her teeth. "What you're saying is you don't know what this…thing…is?"

"Not yet Mum…The only thing we know is. It just keeps getting bigger!" Oduya grumbled; clearly upset, he didn't have answers for her.

Tosh sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose, as she asked for options.

"Wait or act."

"Recommendations." The President clarified and Oduya stood up a little straighter.

"My philosophy Madame President; is shoot first, ask questions later. I don't like uninvited guests."

It's a classic military response and she saw the wisdom in it, but still… Toshiko turned to her team of leading chemists. They always gave her good advice.

"I think it would be foolish to shoot at an organism that seems alive, without first taking the time to study it more! Besides, it has shown no signs of hostility." Owen Harper; head of even this team, reasoned.

"No... It's just getting bigger." Sato huffed at him; losing patience for this whole thing.

"So do people, but that's no reason to shoot them." Owen snorted. Forgetting his respect for their friendship.

President Sato reached the decision; she was always going to make, without more evidence. Her people would, forever, come first. "The security of the Federated Territories is and remains number one priority." Tosh replied resolutely. She then turned to her military advisors. "I suppose Colonel Oduya's 'philosophy' is acceptable to you?" They all nodded in agreement. Colonel Mace, especially. The President sighed again. "All right, then! Oduya?"

"Madame President?" A new meek, but confident voice spoke up.

Tosh's eyes scanned the room; trying to pick out who called for her. Oduya; also curious, remote controlled the camera, inward.

She finally saw the Priest. "Yes?" President Sato asked; showing a patience level, well beyond her years.

Oduya's camera moved up to said Priest and finally, we discover his face. Mop of brown, floppy hair. He was young; but there was a shrewd look of age and time, in his eyes. Around his neck dangled the Time Lord's finger, the key to the temple.

"Sigma, Mum. Priest Theta Sigma, um 50th level parish… If you'll allow me, Madame President. I have a different theory to offer you." The young man stood, giving Rose the old book to hold. She was dressed modestly in pale pink. Nodding to him, she pulled the ancient tome close.

"I'm listening." Tosh offered, gracing him with a soft smile for his politeness.

"Thank you Mum. Let's Imagine for a moment that this… Um, 'thing' is not anything that can be identified. Because it prefers not to be, because it is the antithesis of all we are. Because it is evil... Total evil."

"One more reason to shoot first, eh?" Toshiko replied with a grin.

All the Generals, of course, nod in agreement.

"Evil begets evil, Madame President. Shooting would only make it stronger." Priest Theta, sighed sadly.

Colonel Oduya had moved closer to the ship's window. Forgetting his audience for the moment. The black planet; swallowed the probe he'd sent and immediately bubbled over with activity, like a furious volcano. Unnerved by what he just saw, he barked. "Madame President, we're at crisis point."

The President looks puzzled by Theta's explanation. "Your theory is interesting Father but I don't think we have time to go into it right now."

"Time is of no importance, Madame President. Only life is important."

Sato is openly frustrated. "That's exactly what we are going to try and do. Protect the lives of some 200 billion of our fellow citizens! Colonel? You may fire when ready!"

 **~BtP~**

The Valiant was a buzz with frantic soldiers. Static and heightened senses crackle in the air. The 'men' were tense, but they would do their duty.

"Up front loading of a 120 ZZR lights on the objective." Colonel Oduya ordered. Johnson immediately nodded; quickly carrying out the command. The missiles hit and all of a sudden, outside the ship, the strange planet's activity ceased. A black crust immediately covering it.

 **~BtP~**

"Its structure has just solidified on the surface. It's as if the object felt something. If that's the case, we are undoubtedly dealing with an intelligence." Owen marveled.

"The most terrible intelligence imaginable, Madame President." Sigma added grimly.

The President hesitated a moment. "Colonel? Give me a minute... I have a doubt." Toshiko admitted, uncertainty in her voice.

"I don't, Mum." The missile exploded from the ship and penetrated its target. The explosion is swallowed like a fizzy pill in a small glass of water. Nothing happened. And then the mass grew even larger. He looked worried, but continued on as if nothing was wrong, nonetheless. "Load a series of 740 missiles. Maximum shield protection." The Colonel demanded.

The President was getting ever more worried, as the size of missiles kept growing. "Oduya? What's going on? Did you destroy it?" Tosh asked, hope in her voice. She locked eyes with Priest Theta; who shook his head, at her hopeful expression.

"I'm about to, Madame President." Colonel Oduya promised, trying not to gulp. A series of three missiles headed for the planet, which absorbed them all. Then it literally doubled in size.

"The planet's diameter has greatly increased and it's moving toward the ship." Dr. Harper reported, with obvious alarm.

"Colonel? Get out of there immediately! I don't want an incident, do you hear me, Oduya?"

"What do we have that's bigger than 240?" The Colonel, now visibly upset, turned to his Captain.

"Nothing, General…" Johnson admitted.

"Oduya, get out of there! That's an order!" Tosh screamed into the camera.

A bead of blood pearled on the Colonel's forehead. He is about to give an order, when a gigantic flame emerged from the planet and literally swallowed The Valiant.

"Good God!"

This was the last thing the room heard, before the crackle of static sounded, over the camera feed.

...

 **Tell me whatcha think, haven't heard from you guys about this one...**


	3. Captain Cheesecake

**ENJOY!**

...

A man trying to escape from a nightmare, one of many. Captain Jack Harkness, rubbed his head. Thirty five years old,floppy brown hair, powerfully built, unquestionable charm. The alarm clock was still ringing, it showed the date as March 18, 2359. It was now two in the morning; he grabbed a cigarette, and stopped to look for a light. The Captain shut off the alarm and heard his cat; Myfanwy, mewing in the hall. Still the noise rang out. Jack blinked a moment and then realized it was the phone that was ringing. "I'm coming." He assured the feline who was continuously meowing. Grabbing the phone; he crossed his tiny, cramped apartment. Heading for the door, Harkness patted his pockets for a light as behind him, the bed made itself automatically. "Yeah?"

"Hey mate! Mickey here."

He opened the door for the cat; not even acknowledging the man on the phone. Then started to rummage through a drawer for a match. Instead out come a handful of war decorations, a hero's collection "Hello sweetie." Jack cooed to his cat as he held up a Medal of Honor Certificate to Captain Harkness. He shuddered, memories of laser gun blasts and screams. Blood and being dragged back when he just wanted to leave, bombarding him.

"I love you too Captain Cheesecake, but you haven't called me that since basic training." Mickey laughed; down the line, oblivious.

"I was talking to the cat." Harkness snarked.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot. You still prefer your cat to the real thing."

Still looking through the drawer; Jack found picture of him and his ex-wife, Gwen Cooper. Taken on their wedding day. "At least, the cat comes back." The Captain sighed.

"You still pining for that two timing bitch. Forget her. There are a million beings out there just waiting. Go on the pull with me. Snag some alien pussy or even hot arse from a man, I know you're Omni. Shit dude, just get laid."

"I don't want a one night fuck, I don't need a million. I just want one, can be a man, women or alien. But they've gotta be a perfect one. Whatever they are."

"Don't exist Cheesecake." His 'friend' laughed

Another picture surfaced. One of himself and Mickey; in uniform next to a space fighter. "I just found a picture of you." Jack mused.

"How do I look?"

"Like shit." Finally the Captain found a box of matches with three left. He tried to strike one. It didn't light. Jack then opened the fridge for a laugh. And as expected it was bare, except for an empty can of Cyber croquettes. On the packet was an ad: WIN A DREAM TRIP FOR 2 TO FHLOSTON PARADISE. He sighed and shut the door.

"Must be an old picture…" Mickey mused. Then he got to the real reason for his call. "Listen, you gotta bring me your hack for the 6 month overhaul. A.S.A.P."

Harkness started to heat up some blackish water;he liked to think at least, passed, for coffee. "I don't need one." Jack sighed.

"You forgetting who sat next to you for a thousand missions. I know how you drive." The man on the phone snarked, clearly not impressed.

"Mickey I'm driving a cab now, not a space fighter!"

"How many points you got left on your license?"

"Uh... at least fifty." The Captain lied.

"In your dreams! See you tonight!"

Mickey had hung up. Jack sighed again and did the same. He got up to get the 'coffee' and sat back down. His beloved cat pounced on the table and meowed for its food. Harkness poured half the hot drink in the cat's cup. Myfanwy meowed her thanks and nuzzled his side. The Captain tapped his cup to the cat's saucer. "Cheers!"

 **~BtP~**

It's later in the day and Harkness was about to start his shift. A thermo nuclear explosion fills a T.V. screen; small, but still... Myfanwy is watching the ad for Cyber Croquettes with interest as Jack; about to exit the apartment checks for anyone in the hall. "Don't watch it all day, it'll rot your mind. Bye Myf sweetie." In response, the cat meowed. The Captain opened the door to… A huge gun, pointed right in his face. Brandished by a slightly shaking perp; a man named Kieran, not that Jack cared.

"The cash man!" The mugger demanded.

"Been here long?" Jack arched an eyebrow. Noting the man's choice of hat, matched his view of an empty hall.

"Don't fuck with me man or I'll blow you into tomorrow!" Kieran blustered.

Unperturbed, Jack just looked at the mugger's fearsome weapon. "Isn't that a Z140? Alleviated titanium. Neuro charged assault model?" He asked, acting curious.

"Uh…"

"You know you could hurt someone with this puppy…good thing it's not loaded." Jack chortled.

The nervous man was lost. He looked at his weapon. "It's not?"

"You gotta push the little yellow button..." Jack pointed to said button on the side of the gun.

The mugger decided to take the Captain's bogus advice, never knowing his mark was playing him. "Oh hey thanks man" Kieran stated.

"You're welcome." Harkness replied, trying not to grin and give up his plan. Then with lightning speed, Jack blasted the mugger with his straight, right hand, sending the clueless young man down for the count. Jack retrieved the gun. "You know these things are 'very' illegal right? You could get in a shit load of trouble… I better hang onto it for you." The captain decided. And as Kieran cleared his head, Harkness opened a drawer next to him which was already full of similar guns! The mugger's eyes nearly popped out of his head. Yelping, Kieran scrambled to his feet and ran off. Jack shrugged; and exited his apartment, closing the door. Myfanwy meanwhile; watched a nuclear holocaust on the T.V. uninterrupted.

 **~BtP~**

The Captain slid into his taxi and a robotic voice greeted him. One he often thought sounded annoyingly like his ex, Gwen.

{Please enter your license.}

Jack complied, and began to push a series of buttons on the dash.

{Welcome on board Mr. Harkness.}

"How you doing this morning? Sleep ok? I didn't." Jack asked, knowing he wouldn't get an answer. He punched a button and the garage door started to open.

{Fuel level 6.03...Propulsion 2x4...}

"I had the worst goddamn nightmare."

{You have nine points left on your license}

Now the voice almost sounded, like Gwen had at the end of their courtship, snide. "Thanks for reminding me…" Jack muttered as the garage door lifted. The megalopolis that was New York City in the 23rd century came slowly into view. Startling in its height, and breath.

{Have a nice day.} … Still snide…

"Right." Jack snorted; letting the propulsion build, and then the gear slip. His taxi rocketed off into the City.

 **BtPBtPBtPBtPBtPBtPBtPBtP**

President Sato's office was emptied, and only a few army officers remained. The old tome, Rose was holding now sat in front of Toshiko. It contains Rory's drawings and Priest Theta had begun to turn page after page, illustrating his point as he weaved his tale.

"We have forty-eight hours, the time it needs to adapt itself to our living conditions." He turned a page; showing their planet dead. "Then it will be too late. The goal of evil is to wipe out life! All forms of life. For all eternity...Life upsets it."

"Is there anything that can stop it?" She asked, visibly upset.

"Yes…thank God." Sigma smiled. The manuscript is open on Sato's desk to Rory's rendering of a Gallifreyan. "The Gallifreyans don't belong to the Federated Territories, but they are peaceful... in their possession are the four elements of life. These elements, when they are gathered around a fifth: The Supreme Being, ultimate warrior, created to protect life…" The priest said it in awe, total reverence. He showed them a picture of the inner temple. There it was; the Supreme Being, standing, as if frozen in its armor. All we can see is the bottom half of its body. Big metallic gloves hold onto the case engraved with the emblem of the three suns, and containing the four Sacred Stones. "This weapon of good will produce what the ancients called the light of creation, the light of total goodness which is the only thing that can defeat Evil.

President Sato pointed to the spot occupied by the 5th element. "But what happens if instead of this... Ultimate Warrior... it is Evil who stands here?" She asked him.

Theta was impressed; maybe she wasn't just a figure head after all. "White turns to black. Light to Dark. Life to Death. For all eternity." Sigma's face is grim and he knew he had upset her.

"Sir, we have a Gallifreyan spaceship at the frontier requesting permission to enter our territory." A Captain; Rhys Williams declared.

"I guess I should make a decision..." Toshiko sighed; biting her lip.

"They are the only ones who can help." Sigma pressed.

"Mum...the Gallifreyans do not belong to the federation. We do not know their intention…I must recommend a full trinuclear assault." Colonel Mace postured.

Toshiko wasn't standing for it any longer. "Did you see that...that thing! Swallow our battleship like a jelly baby? You can't even tell me what it is! I ask you for options you give me bullshit!" She hissed then turned to Theta. "Give them permission to enter our territories with my warmest regards."

"Thank you, Madame President." The Priest sighed, relieved.

 **BtPBtPBtPBtPBtPBtPBtPBtP**

The Gallifreyan spaceship zipped across the Federated Galaxy. But it was not alone in its quest. Two black warships seemed to be dogging it, successfully. The Gallifreyans had spotted the spacecraft chasing them.

"Two non-identified ships approaching." One of their ranks stated.

"Must be the welcoming committee."

A Weevil sat at the controls of said warship. His terrifying features should tell you what sort of welcome the other race could expect. The pilot proceeded to fire on the Gallifreyans without warning. The huge ship was badly hit and immediately swerved off course. There was panic aboard the GALLIFREYAN ship.

"We've been hit!" The Time Lord yelled as blast after blast struck the defenseless ship. "We're losing control! We have to land fast!" The huge ship had veered off course again and was now heading for a small red planet, taking hit after hit. "Send out a distress signal! Activate the emergency landing procedure!" The Lord ordered as the huge ship approached the planet at blinding speed.

"Impact in less than ten seconds!"

The red planet loomed ever closer.

"Time is of no importance..." He trailed off as their ship crashed in a gigantic explosion.

 **BtPBtPBtPBtPBtPBtPBtPBtPBtP**

Theta collapsed into a random chair. "We are lost!" He despaired.

"Madame President, the attack was launched by two unregistered warships." Colonel Mace informed.

"Close all borders and declare a state of major alert!" Tosh ordered.

"Yes, mum."

"Try to contact these Gallifreyans. We owe them an explanation." President Sato commanded of another officer.

"What are we going to do?" Sigma moaned quietly.

"This is government business now. You ought to go home and get some rest, Father. The President motioned to her guards to come and get the priest. "I promise to keep you informed." A weary Theta nodded at the gesture and left the room with Rose's help. Trying his best not to weep. President Sato turned to Mace; after they leave the room. "Has the rescue team found any survivors?"

...


	4. Big Bada Boom

**Part 4 ^^**

 **ENJOY!**

...

An arm, on a surgical cart, moved down the hall of the Nucleological Center, the most sterile of environments. Followed by Colonel Mace and Dr. Arron Copley.

"This is all that survived?" The Colonel asked; looking skeptical.

"Actually only one cell survived. More than I need." Copley replied; proud of himself.

"Have you identified it?" Mace inquired.

"It's not that easy… We've never encountered anything like it before. You see normal human beings have 40 DNA memo groups... Which is more than enough for any species to perpetuate itself. This one has 200,000!" The Dr. looked to be positively bouncing.

"Talk English Doc."

"This cell is like a huge library. It has infinite genetic knowledge stored inside. Almost like it was...engineered."

"Sounds like a freak of nature to me."

Dr. Copley grinned. "Yes... I can't wait to meet her." Confident that the perfect being will be a she.

The two entered a cylindrical laboratory. There was a huge glass turbine in the middle with the metal glove inside. A DNA chain scrolled on the computer screen. "The composition elements of her DNA chain are the same as ours, there are simply more of them. Tightly packed. Her knowledge is probably limitless…" Copley stated in awe.

"Is there any danger? Some kind of virus?" The Colonel asked; to be sure.

"We put it through the cellular hygiene detector. The cell is for lack of a better word... perfect."

Mace hesitated a moment more. Then he sighed and used his personal key to open the self-destruct box. "Ok, go ahead! But Mrs. Perfect better be polite... Otherwise I turn her into cat food." The Colonel promised.

Copley started the operation rolling as Mace put his hand on the sell-destruct button, ready to use it. Thousands of cells form in the heart of the generator; an assemblage of DNA elements. Then the cells moved down a tube; leaving in an imprint of a human body. Step by step bones are reconstructed with the nervous system and inner organs. Then the muscular systems formed; whole veins wrapped around them next. An entire person was reconstructing as they watched.

Another doctor helping Copley; had been watching the process. "Three seconds to ultra-violet protection." He intoned and a shield slid over the reconstructing body, making it invisible.

Copley turned to Mace. "This is the crucial phase. The reconstruction of pigment. Cells are bombarded with slightly greasy solar atoms; which forces the body cells to react, to protect themselves. That means growing skin. Clever, eh?" Arron said; clearly excited.

"Wonderful!" Mace intoned sarcastically.

The meter slowed and dropped to zero. "End of reconstruction, beginning of reanimation." The assisting Doctor called out. A whoosh of air can be heard in the glass chamber. Colonel Mace still has his hand on the self-destruct button; ready to destroy the being that has barely been reborn.

Copley called for them to activate the life support. An electrical discharge filled the glass chamber; causing the body inside to jerk. After a few moments of silence, the sound of a heartbeat filled the room.

The Supreme Being was alive once again.

The assistant automatically removed the ultra-violet shield. Slowly it revealed... A man; he was currently nude. He was also young and extremely gorgeous. With short, silver, black, and purple hair. Mace stood there gaping. The young man was not quite what their vision of the Supreme Being had been. Copley glanced at Mace and gently pushed his hand away from the self-destruct button.

"I told you ... perfect!"

Mace was hypnotized by the young man's appearance. "I'd, uh, like to get a few pictures… for the archives. Before he wakes up."

Copley looked at him with a grin. A remote-control camera approached the young man's face, and a flash went off. Blinded by the flash, the young man jumped and screamed. He cowered in a corner, shaking from the cold, his eyes darting everywhere, looking for the case he was holding. His hand pressed to the glass and he realized he was trapped. "Ouacra cocha o dayodomo binay ouacra mo cocha ferji akba ligounai makta keratapla." He started to babble, looking imposing despite his nudity. "Tokemata tokemata! Seno santonoi-aypa! Minoi ay Cheba! Givomana seno!" The young man growled as he inspected, just how stuck he was.

"What's he saying?" Mace asked; looking worried.

"Activate the phonic detector." Copley ordered.

The young man kicked at the glass repeatedly.

"Let's give him a light sedative... and something to wear!" Copley shouted.

A pile of spare scrubs dropped out of a trapdoor in the ceiling. The young man snatched up the clothes angrily and tried to dress quickly. Mace drew closer to the glass window; watching the young man dress with undisguised pleasure. "This thing solid?"

"An elephant couldn't crack it." Arron assured.

The Young man finished putting the scrubs on. The obvious delight in the Colonel's eyes, making him shiver. "Teno akta chataman assin-omekta!" He said it like an offended reprimand for Mace's voyeurism.

Colonel Mace smiled; thinking he was safe behind the plate glass window. "You're gonna have to learn to communicate better than that gorgeous, if you want out." Mace chuckled as he dangled the key that will let the Supreme Being out. The young man locked his wide blue eyes with the Colonel's. The Supreme Being then cocked his head; snarled a little in challenge and rammed his fist right through the glass. He grabbed hold of the key and yanked. The chain snapped tight and Mace slammed into the glass, knocking himself out. The young man put his hand through the window again, unlocked the chamber and nearly fell out. He is still bit wobbly on his legs. Two guards tried to grab him and he sent them flying across the room. Copley was most impressed; still he set off a general alarm as the Supreme Being dove through the wall.

The young man ran swiftly through a maze of corridors looking for a way out. He has someone he needs to find. A squad of security guards appear in front of him and open fire without warning. The young man took a leap, grabbing for an air vent. He kicked it out and dove into the air shaft.

The cops try and jump up to the vent, but none can reach it. "Get me a chair or a stepladder. The rest of you go through the main ventilation!" The Police Chief ordered.

~BtP~

The young man moved along, unable to see what was ahead of him. He arrived at a dead-end. It's a grill that lead to the outside; he pushed it out and exited onto the ledge.

He is now on the 450th floor of a building, right in the middle of Manhattan. The city has become monstrous. Buildings rose 600 stories. Cars fly and subways run vertically... He simply stared; his eyes wide with awe. After a moment; the young man edged along the narrow ledge, unfazed by the height.

The Police Chief leaned out of the vent, looking out into the void. He barked at his men to follow the silver haired man. When they refused; he pulled out his gun, in anger. Shooting at the young man; who ducked around the corner of the building. Unfortunately for said young man. The other side was full of cops as well. A flying police car zoomed up in front of him, sirens blaring.

{This is the police. Your status is illegal. Please put up your hands and follow our instructions!}

The young man felt trapped again. He looked down into the endless 450 stories below and all the cars flying underneath him. The silver haired man felt another force guiding him as he raised his arms and dove off.

The young man fell for several seconds; then he crashed through the roof of a flying cab. Jack tried to control his car, reeling from the impact.

{You have just had an accident. Seven points have been temporarily removed...}

Harkness wasn't listening as he managed to stop his cab and pulled over to the side. Jack sighed and looked in the back seat to see what the damages were. He called out for survivors.

The young man, a bit dazed (who wouldn't be), emerged from the debris and sat up. There was some blood on his face and he was covered in soot and grime. The Captain was still stunned; the young man was still alive and... Absolutely gorgeous! His heart heading for a meltdown as the silver haired young man sensed something in Jack and grinned childishly at him. "Akina delutan, nou-shan."

"'Scuse me?"

The young man just continued on in the strange language. The Captain didn't get a word, but can't help being entranced by those cupid bow lips. "…Boom!"

"Yeah ok. I get boom." Jack laughed.

"Bada boom." The young man added gravely.

"Yeah big, big bada boom." Harkness enthused.

"Bi-biag bi-ig? Bada big boom? Big boom!" The young man replied, trying to learn the new word and getting more excited. Then grinned that kid grin again when Jack joined in.

A police car with wailing sirens halted in front of Jack; just as Harkness was marveling that his new passenger isn't dead or seemingly hurt. "You have an unauthorized passenger in your vehicle. We are going to arrest him. Please leave your hands on the wheel. Thank you for your cooperation." The cop stated over a speaker.

"Sorry blue eyes, but I only got one point left on my license and I gotta get to the garage!" The Captain tried to explain.

The police car pressed up against the cab and doors from both cars slide open. Huge guns point at his and Jack feels lousy. The young man's helpless; there are tears in his eyes, he looks exhausted. Harkness glances at his in the rear view mirror; watching the silver haired man; looking all around. Trying to find something to help him communicate with the Captain. There's an ad on the back of the seat. An 800 number to help an orphanage. A teary photo of a kid over the words, Please Help. The young man looked to Jack with wide eyes full of pure distress. "Pl-please... He-help..."

Jack can't resist his plea and tried to beg his own case. "Don't put me in this position... I can't... I'm late as it is..." But he cannot say no to those big baby blues and then there was the lip wobble... "Mickey's gonna kill me." The Captain mumbled; then shut off the meter and floored it, sideswiping the police car as he roared away.

{Your license has been revoked. Would you please...}

Jack whips out a gun and shatters the loudspeaker. "I hate when people cry... I got no defense..." He muttered and the young man looked shy, but pleased with the outcome.

The police car took off after them, sirens screeching and an insane chase ensued.

~BtP~

Jack and his flying taxi are absolute masters of the air. The cops have trouble following him but then another cop car showed up to join in the fun. Harkness drove like a man possessed, nothing could stop him. Except the dead-end he's just come up against.

"Daya deo dono Dato. Dalutan!"

"It there's one thing I don't need advice on gorgeous; it's how to drive." Jack replied with a wink in his rear view; turning his cab sideways and scraping through a narrow passageway, ripping his taxi light from the roof.

One police car smashed into the wall and the other one braked just in time. "Shit! Attention all-patrol cars!" The cop called out as he made a U-turn, looking for a wider passageway.

Surrounded by dense fog; the police car roared up, sirens screaming. Then it slowed down and checked out a dead-end flanked by a large vertical neon billboard. The dead-end was empty.

Jack's cab was hidden vertically behind the billboard. Seeing nothing, the police drive away. "We'll wait till things quiet down a bit. You mind gorgeous?" Harkness asked.

The young man grabbed the Captain's shirt collar and pulled him close. Then whispered in his ear. "...Priest..."

"You're not that bad... Come on we'll get you to a doctor." Jack promised, but the young man wasn't deterred.

He handed Harkness the handle of the case, struck with the three Egyptian suns. "Th-Theta... Sig…Sigma… Priest..."

"Theta Sigma?" The Captain clarified and the young man nodded, then fainted. Jack was somewhat lost, faced with so much mystery.

BtPBtPBtPBtPBtPBtPBtPBtPBtP

The door opened. Jack was standing there with the unconscious young man in his arms. "Excuse me, I'm looking for a priest." He stated; feeling embarrassed.

"Weddings are one floor down. Congratulations." Theta replied tiredly and closed the door. Only to have the doorbell rung again.

"He's not my bride, he's my fare. He's looking for this Priest Theta Sigma. According to the phone guide, he lives here." Jack explained as he barged in with a huff.

"That's me. But I don't know who he is... Where did you say you found him?" Priest Sigma asked; confused.

"He dropped in on me... holding this." Jack explained; handing the young looking Priest the metal handle with the three Egyptian suns, stamped on it.

"The fi-fi-fifth e-element!" Theta gasped before he fainted.

Jack; still with the young man in his arms, looked around helpless. "Mickey's really gonna kill me…"

...

 **Hope you enjoyed! Heart Y'alls**


	5. Perfection

**Chapter 5!**

 **Minor smut! Can be skipped, just don't read the last paragraph.**

 **ENJOY!**

...

In his armchair, Theta was woken up with a slap in the face. He looked around wildly; before his gaze finally fell on Jack. "Who are you?" The priest demanded.

"I brought him remember?" Harkness sighed; jerking his head toward the silver haired man.

"The young man…" Theta mused as he got up. Examining the handle more closely.

"Yeah! He dropped in on me. I mean on my taxi... talking... this... this bizarre language..."

"It's not bizarre. It's the divine language. Spoken before time was ti-." And then it dawned on the Priest who the young man was. His eyes flashed over. "She's a he!" Sigma stated; befuddled by the revelation.

"You noticed..." Jack snark-ed; amused by the other man's reaction.

Theta was giddy and star struck for a moment; then snapped into action. "There's not a moment to lose! Wake him up!" Sigma instructed, then quickly added. "But be gentle about it! This young man is mankind's most precious possession! He is... perfect!" Theta then turned and a little unsteady in his haste, ran for the next room.

Jack simply stared at the silver haired man. He went to gently smack him; then changed his mind. The young man's stunning looks troubled him. Harkness hesitated, then gently caressed the silver haired man's cheek. His skin seemed like porcelain; so pale, so soft, and so fragile. "Perfect..."

 **BtPBtPBtPBtPBtPBtPBtPBtPBtP**

Rose was busy; mending a cassock when Theta burst into the room out of breath. "It's a miracle!" The Priest exclaimed; making the young woman jump.

"What is?" She asks; clearly alarmed by his frantic behavior.

Theta acted as if he didn't hear her. Lost in his own little world. "I can't wear these clothes! This calls for dignity! I have to dress the part!" The Priest declares. He opened a closet filled with identical robes and plunged in, disappearing as Rose looked on, uncomprehending her teacher's behavior.

"Father, will you please explain what's going on?" She huffed impatiently.

"The Supreme Being, the fifth element is here, in our parish! It's a miracle!" Theta crowed, holding up his chosen garment.

 **BtPBtPBtPBtPBtPBtPBtPBtPBtP**

Jack gently kissed the young man's cheeks, but he doesn't respond. Harkness looks around in question. Assured he is alone; he then leaned in and kissed the other man on the lips. The silver haired man's eyes snap open. When the Captain straightened up; he discovered, his own gun was jammed under his chin.

"Eto Akta Gamat!" The young man snarled.

"I'm sorry, it's just that... I was told to wake you up gently, so I figured..." Jack stuttered; holding up his hands as the gun shook in the other man's hand. He looked like a trapped animal. So afraid and unsure of everything around him. The silver hared man's gaze landed back on Harkness, slowly working out if the cab driver was a threat or not.

"You're right, I was wrong! I shouldn't have kissed you... especially since we haven't been introduced and..." The Captain trailed off. Then in a moment of inspiration. He pulled out a business card. "Here, it's a bit late, but... my name is Jack, Jack Harkness. Keep it, you never know, maybe... you'll need a cab one day. I'll be happy to open the door this time!" The older man chuckled.

The young man hesitated, then snatched the card with an aggression born of fear.

"So um… What's your name?" Jack asked; trying to be patient as the frightened young man worked out what he was asking.

"Ianto-Minai Lekarariba-Laminai-Tchai Ekbat De Sebat." The silver haired man finally blurted. Still kind of cowering even as he aimed the gun.

"Hey, that's... nice... All that huh?" Harkness replied with a kind, reassuring smile. "Do you have a nickname, something a little... shorter?" He asked; miming out the length of his name.

"I-Ia...Ianto." The young man stuttered shyly.

Jack was falling even further and he'd barely touched this man. "That's... really nice..." The Captain murmured. Beaming at the young man; when Priest Sigma, with Rose, burst into the room. Startled by the intrusion; Ianto turned the gun on the two.

The Priest bowed before the silver haired man. Showing off his element symbol, plus triple sun stamped robes. While holding up the key to the temple. "Appipulai Ianto Minai." Theta stated with a smile.

"Th-Theta Si-igma?" Ianto asked; voice full of hope.

"At your service." The priest bowed again, grinning.

The young man lowered the gun and started to laugh. Giving them all a relieved; triumphant grin. With an irresistible childish laugh; that made Jack smile even more.

"Father. You sure he's the Supreme Being?" Rose whispered; finding the supposed Fifth Element a bit… Well, odd.

"Absolutely sure." Theta answered in a returning whisper. "Don't you see? There's the triple suns tattooed on his wrist!" He grinned and Rose bowed low, but her eyes still glanced up at Ianto. The Priest suddenly went to Jack. Theta began to lead Harkness towards the door, hustling him out. "Thank you so much for your help Mr...?"

"Harkness. Jack Harkness."

Priest Sigma took a hold of the Captain's arm. Ianto abruptly stopped laughing; when he saw Jack was now leaving. "Thank you very much Mr. Harkness. A thousand times over!" Theta exclaimed and added as he pushed the Captain out the door. "Now Ianto needs some rest; he's had a very long trip."

"I know. I was there when he arrived." Harkness muttered. He realized the Priest was about to close the door; suddenly, Jack's hand blocked it. "Excuse me! Just one thing! He said something to me a while ago and... I don't really get it... Well I didn't get any of it, but… Akta Gamat?"

"Uh ne-never… Never without my permission."

"That's what I thought." Jack sighed as Theta shut the door in his face. "...Thanks." He stated sarcastically; before turning away.

 **~BtP~**

The door slid back and Harkness entered his apartment wearily. Myfanwy trotted up to rub up against him, her tail in the air. "Oh god. I forgot your food ... I'm really sorry!" Jack despaired; then he got an idea, "How about a nice Thai nosh to apologize? How does that sound, huh?" The cat meowed, appeased, just as the phone started to ring. "Hello?"

"Hey bud...I'm waiting all day here." Mickey snarked down the line; more than slightly annoyed.

"Mickey... man, I'm sorry… Listen, I was on the way over but I had a fare fall into my lap…" Jack explained picturing Ianto. Striking even covered in grime. "You know one of those big fares you just can't resist…" He added dreamily.

"So, just how big was this fare?" Mickey snorted.

"5'7", blue eyes... gorgeous and toned... great skin... perfect." Harkness recited as he took out a cigarette from the apparatus on the wall.

"Uh huh…and I don't suppose you got the name of this…perfect fare..."

"Ianto…" Jack sighed; laying down on his still plastic wrapped bed. Forgoing lighting the stick between his lips for now. A short time later he ended the call. Silver hair and wide baby blues; swimming in his vision.

His cock started to mirror his interest in the young man. Completely forgetting about his smoke; he slipped a hand into his pants. He palmed his need for a moment or two before opening his pants and pulling his hard length out. Jack imagined those gorgeous lips wrapping around his dick. His hips shifted and his fist started to pump. "Gods yes Ianto!" Harkness gasped quietly his strokes reaching a frantic speed as his orgasm crashed over him. He lay there panting; wondering if he was ever going to see the stunning young man again.

...

 **HEART Y'ALLS**


	6. Sacred Stones

**I am so sorry for how long you have waited for this. Summer is a busy time for me and I started up PT again... Things should hopefully be calming down now and I hope to get back to being able to write more regularly.**

 **With that said; hope you**

 **ENJOY!**

...

Priest Sigma's Apartment…

Ianto had only a towel wrapped around him as he sat in front of a computer. Wolfing down some chicken as he watched data scroll by on the screen before him.

Rose watched him from the corner, in awe. "What's he doing?" She asked curiously.

"Learning our history!" The Priest told her. "The last 5000 years that he missed! He's been out of circulation a while, you know." Theta added solemnly and he started to wonder if the young man; had ever been, truly alive. Even during all the former times the fifth element served as protection from evil. Had this ancient warrior ever been outside his golden armor?

Suddenly Ianto broke into childish laughter again and Priest Sigma scolded himself for being so maudlin; now was not the time. "What're you laughing about?" Theta asked; with genuine interest.

The young man replied brightly; his pronunciation a little off however. "Napoleon... small." The silver haired man laughed again and got up. He tossed some capsules into the microwave to make more food. A steaming plate appeared; heaped with a chicken and exotic vegetables. Ianto sat back down in front of the screen and chomped away on his second full 'bird'.

Rose was hesitant, but she interrupted her teacher anyway. "Uh father, I know he's been through a lot...but the sacred stones…" She worried; biting her lip as she added, "We don't have much time…"

"Yes… yes of course…" The Priest agreed with a nod. "Ianto…I'm sorry to interrupt you but…" Theta lamented as he sat opposite the younger man and held up the case handle. "The case, with the stones... Where is it?" Priest Sigma asked seriously.

"San Agamat chay bet. Envolet!" Ianto replied; still chewing.

"The case was stolen?" Theta balked. Ianto noded his head; quite unperturbed and continued to devour the food in front of him. "Who in God's name would do such a thing?" The Priest gasped.

 **~BtP~**

We flash to a pair of feet limping heavily as they moved down a corridor. The older man they belong to eventually reached a door at the end of the long tunnel. Harold Saxon entered a code then he turned slowly. There was a small scar across his face and his eye involuntarily twitched. This was not a man to be crossed, or contradicted. Without a word he stepped inside the now open entryway.

 **~BtP~**

Rose entered the main room; carrying a bundle of clothes while Theta mumbled to himself about possibly meeting Saxon a month ago. "I didn't know your size". She explained nervously as she dumped the heap next to Ianto. The silver haired man was happy to have real clothes and excitedly pulled off his towel. Standing there naked and not thinking anything of it.

Priest Theta and Rose quickly turned away. "They really made him..." She can't help, but marvel. Her words trailing off as the young man looked through the garments given to him.

"Perfect… I know." Theta finished for her as the young man could be heard exclaiming over his finds.

The silver haired man delighted in the old fashioned look of his chosen items; yet they were still made with futuristic material. The bottoms cut like suit trousers, but shiny and soft pleather. A white vest and a wine colored waistcoat; that almost looked like it had mirrors in it. "Domo danko!" Ianto beamed at Rose and she smiled back; dumb with admiration. Ianto settled back at his computer and turned it on once more.

Seeing the silver haired man was dressed; Theta made his way over to the table. "Ianto? The Stones...We must get them back." The Priest exclaimed.

"Ikset-kiba. Me imanetaba oum dalat!" The young man replied confidently.

"You know exactly where they are!" Priest Sigma translated with obvious relief.

 **BtPBtPBtPBtPBtPBtPBtPBtPBtP**

We find ourselves in a warehouse as a group of handsome warriors approach...

Their leader; codename Janet, had the sacred case in his hands. A handle was missing, but the second metallic glove was still grasping the case. Harold faked worry as he asked if the warrior was really his contact. The leader nodded and a disgusted look stamped itself onto Saxon's features.

"What an ugly face! Doesn't suit you at all! Take it off..." The older man demanded, only slightly teasing.

Janet's face burns away revealing the head of a monstrous Weevil and Harold smiled. "That's better!" He exclaimed. "Never be ashamed of who you are... You're warriors... be proud..." The older man added.

The lead Weevil said nothing to this, but if his eyes could talk!

"So what if the Federal Army crushed your entire race and scattered your people to the wind… Your time for revenge is at hand. Voila! The SF1." Harold took out a weapon from one crate and went into a sales pitch, talking extremely fast. "It's light… The handle's adjustable for easy carrying. Good for righties and lefties." While Saxon has been yammering on excitedly, two of the older man's personal guards; had set up a mannequin. Rigged with various defense mechanisms; at the far end of the warehouse, they are in.

"Breaks down into four parts, undetectable by X-rays. It's the ideal weapon for quick, discreet interventions." Harold winks, then continues. "A word on fire power: Titanium recharger. 3000 round clip with bursts of 3 to 300. With the replay button, another Saxon innovation, it's even easier... one shot." The older man fired once at the mannequin. "And replay sends every following shot to the same location." Harold spun around, the rounds all hit the mannequin. The Weevils are riled by the action; ready to return fire; when they realize they are unharmed. "Then there are the Saxon tried and true." The older man exclaimed happily; naming as well as demonstrating each one.

The mannequin has now been; blasted into a pile of ashes, covered by a net, stuck with poison tipped arrows, and the whole mess is also frozen solid. Saxon tossed the weapon into Janet's hands. "Four full crates, delivered right on time! What about you, my dear Janet, did you bring me what I asked you for?" The older man asked with glee.

"Yes." The leader growled; both confident and slightly irritated, he had to do the older man the favor at all. He set the case on a crate and Saxon gloated a little while stroking said case. "Magnificent." Harold practically purred.

The older man smiled, took a deep breath, opened the case, And…

 **~BtP~**

Back in Priest Sigma's apartment...

Ianto broke into his childish laughter once again; telling the other two, what Saxon must now know of.

"What do you mean empty?" Theta spluttered; how will they ever find the stones now? The silver haired man's laughter was only reassuring him a little. Hopefully all was not lost.

Thankfully Ianto was quick to explain what happened. The young man did so in his language while Theta translated for Rose. "He says that the Guardians never really had much faith in humans. They were afraid of being attacked. The stones were given to someone they could trust who took another route." Priest Sigma was following the silver haired man's hand motions with his own. "He's supposed to contact this person in a little less than twelve hours from now in a hotel. He's looking for the address. Simple…!" Theta finished with an actual smile.

A map of the stars flashed onto the screen in front of him and Ianto pointed. "Dot!" The young man exclaimed; pulling back his finger in wonder as the screen magnified the sphere.

The other two shuffled over to look. "Planet Fhloston, in the Angel constellation." Rose informed; rubbing Ianto's shoulder gratefully. The young man looked a little confused at the action, but liked the contact nonetheless.

Theta plopped down into his armchair. "We're saved!" Priest Sigma sighed, relieved.

 **BtPBtPBtPBtPBtPBtPBtPBtP**

Meanwhile back in the warehouse…

"I'm fucked!" Saxon exclaimed; before he calmly closed the case. All while giving Janet a blood-chilling stare.

"You asked for a case. We brought you a case." The lead Weevil reasoned, growing angry.

"A case with four stones in it." Harold shouted and added. "Not one! Not two or three! But four! Four stones! What the fuck am I supposed to do with an EMPTY case?!" The older man whined.

Janet's fellow Weevils started to get even more edgy. "We are warriors, not merchants!" The Alien retorted childishly.

"But you can still count. Look...my fingers." Saxon held up the right number of digits for emphasis. "Four stones, four crates... Zero stones... ZERO CRATES!" The older man had practically shrieked the last part. Then Harold turned to his guards and ordered them to put everything back. Because as of now they were 'outta here.'

The other Aliens suddenly turned their weapons on the older man. "We risked our lives. I believe a little compensation is in order." Janet growled impatiently.

The older man chuckled a little. "So, you are a merchant, after all. Leave them one crate. For the cause!" Saxon's guards left one behind and exit with the other three. Harold calmly walked along the street to his limo. Adam Smith showed up behind him; carrying the empty case, still with the glove attached. "I don't like warriors! They're too narrow-minded, no subtlety." The older man remarked; now that he had an audience. "Worse, they fight for hopeless causes." Saxon added then paused "You know what I do like though?" Harold asked and Adam shook his head. "I like a killer. A real dyed in the wool killer. Cold-blooded. Clean. Methodical. Thorough…" The older man replied.

"A killer, when he picked up the SF1, would've immediately asked about the little red button on the bottom of the gun…" Adam looked back hesitantly at the building they just exited. Harold Saxon just stood there. Waiting…

Expecting…

 **~BtP~**

Inside the warehouse…

The Weevils had each taken a weapon. Playing with them; more like children than the hardened warriors they were supposed to be.

One of them inspected his SF1; turning it over. The Alien noticed the little red button. Without thinking; he pressed it.

 **~BtP~**

Next to Saxon's limo…

Harold Saxon is not disappointed as behind the two outside. An ear-shattering explosion levels the warehouse.

"Bring me the priest." Harold demands in a lazy tone.

...

 **Hope you liked!**

 **Heart Y'alls**


End file.
